Fourth Shinobi World War
The is a conflict between the Allied Shinobi Forces and Akatsuki. Its beginning was declared by Tobi when the five Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron unanimously refused to surrender the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox for his Eye of the Moon Plan. He then stated that he would use the seven tailed beasts already captured by the Akatsuki in combating the ninja world. After this the Fifth Kazekage, the Fifth Mizukage, the Fourth Raikage, the Third Tsuchikage, and General Mifune agreed to form a Shinobi Alliance, pooling their resources against Tobi. Later the daimyō of the Five Great Shinobi Countries and the Fifth Hokage joined the alliance while Kabuto Yakushi formed an alliance with Tobi. Preparations for War Both sides began by gathering their strength and collecting information about the other side in preparation for the upcoming hostilities. Kisame gathered intelligence on Kumogakure's military strength and on Killer B while travelling with him everywhere hidden inside Samehada. The team of Anko Mitarashi tracks Kabuto Yakushi, which led them to Tobi's headquarters. Other Shinobi Alliance teams have fanned out to collect other information about Akatsuki and their hideouts. Kabuto has formed an alliance with Tobi, showcasing his use of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, increasing the forces of Akatsuki with the resurrection of deceased members of the organisation. The Five Kage have decided to hide the two remaining jinchūriki, Naruto and Killer B on an island in the Land of Lightning. Hiding Killer B and Naruto had the unintended result of allowing Naruto to learn to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra, much like the way Killer B has of the Eight-Tails (in the anime, however, Tsunade and A had intended for Naruto to train with Bee from the beginning). Having been successful in his training, Naruto has exhibited increased speed and strength when utilising the controlled chakra of the Nine Tails but lacks the same finesse that Killer B had exhibited in utilising the Eight Tails', crashing into the wall and crushing rocks whenever he uses the Nine Tails chakra. Despite being captured in the end and committing suicide to keep the information he held secret, Kisame was able to finish Akatsuki's preparations for the War by sending a summon shark with a scroll to his comrades, divulging the proximate location of the Turtle Island. With the battle between the two forces seems to be on the horizon, Madara had dispatched Kabuto to retrieve the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails with the revived Deidara but was stopped by Ōnoki, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi who was going to reinforce the forces on the Island Turtle. But Kabuto still made it out with Yamato, further adding to the intelligence sources that Akatsuki has on the Shinobi Alliance and also intending on strengthening the Zetsu's with Yamato's powers. Both the Allied Shinobi Forces and Akatsuki have amassed considerable forces for this war, 80,000 shinobi and samurai total make up the Alliance and 100,000 Zetsu clones and many warriors of note revived by Kabuto make up Tobi's army. Sides Allied Shinobi Forces The Allied Shinobi Forces created by the Five Great Nations and the Samurai of the Land of Iron consists of five main divisions, with Gaara of the Sand as the Regimental Commander. The 1st Division consists of mid-range fighters and is led by Darui. The Second Division is made up of close-range fighters and is led by Kitsuchi. The 3rd Division is under the command of Kakashi Hatake, and features both close- and mid-range fighters. The 4th Division contains only long-range fighters under the control of Gaara. Shikamaru is Gaara's right hand man and proxy commander of the Fourth Division as well. Finally, the 5th division was created for the purpose of special operations, and features ninjas with unique skills. Mifune is the leader of these special operatives. There are also four special divisions formed for the war. The Logistical Support and Medical Division led by Shizune comprises of medical ninja, the Surprise Attack Division led by Kankurō, has the task to ambush the enemy forces. The third is the Sensor Division with Ao as captain, and finally the Intelligence Division headed by Inoichi Yamanaka is intended to gather information and relay it to Gaara for strategy's sake. Akatsuki Akatsuki is composed of Tobi and Zetsu. Their primary fighting force is composed of 100,000 Zetsu clones created through a combination of the tailed beasts' chakra and Hashirama Senju's power. Madara plans to use Sasuke Uchiha once he has recovered from his Mangekyō Sharingan transplant. Kabuto Yakushi has also joined forces with Akatsuki, reviving a large number of once-famous powerful shinobi to supplement the Zetsu army. Strategies Allied Shinobi Forces Initial Deployment Analysing their own and their enemy's location, they have decided that Akatsuki will send a small fraction of their army by sea from the Mountains' Graveyard (Akatsuki's hideout) to Kumogakure, and that most of the army will travel by land. This would require the army to move through both the Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water. An immediate evacuation notice was sent to both countries, and they will most likely evacuate to the south, in the Land of Fire. The First Division, which is the mid-range battle division, is stationed in the northern part of the Land of Lightning, in order to prevent the Akatsuki from using the small gulf to infiltrate the area from Mountain's Grave. The Second Division, or short-range battle division, is on the border of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost, sealing a northerly path into the Land of Lightning. The Third Division, or the short- to mid-range battle division, was advancing fast through the middle of the Land of Frost, but was called into the northern part of the Land of Hot Springs to aid the Surprise Attack Division. The Fourth Division, the long-range battle division, is on the border of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost, sealing a southerly path into the Land of Lightning. Mifune's Fifth Division, the special battle division, is aligned in a large arc from the north part of the Land of Frost, through the middle of the border between the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning, all the way to just south of the First Division, in order to aid any of the divisions that need immediate response, and to finish the seal on the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning's border. Secondary Deployment As the confrontation develops, resulting in both the First and Fourth Divisions opposing two separate yet equally significant contingents of the enemy's forces, Shikaku Nara devises a strategy to better reflect the conflict's current developments. Confronted with two distinct groups, the decision is made not to individualise the targets and instead concentrate entirely on those facing Darui's First Division, by connecting their forces with those stationed within the Easterly end of Mifune's Fifth Division. The majority of Kitsuchi's Second Division will move simultaneously to this, proceeding along the ocean and sandwiching the enemy force in a pincer-manoeuvre, while the remainder attends to the adversaries that they are already battling. Consequently, this will severely thin out the Second Division but as the Fifth Division fills in the gaps left behind by the Second Division, it will match that of the Fifth Division's formation, which then provides a solitary yet solid line of defence. As this occurs, Gaara's Fourth Division will make a slow retreat while moving into a sideways chevron formation, luring the enemy into following them. Eventually the top portion of this 'line' will break away and join the First Division, giving them yet further support. Once the first targeted group of enemies is defeated, the joint forces of the First and supporting Fourth Division will switch to the remaining opposition at Gaara's Fourth Division, approaching from behind and decimating them in a single decisive strike. However; this preliminary plan relies upon the swift mobilisation of the Second and Fifth Divisions, so as to best employ Kitsuchi's units experience in combating the current enemy, and the belief that the opposition will be unable to mount a full attack upon the retreating long-range battle division, due partially to the enemy's suspicion over why the Fourth Division would split and their inability to get in close. Nighttime Deployment As darkness falls and the remainder of the troops reallocate their forces in favour of observation, the Alliance takes the opportunity to centralise the Logistical Support and Medical Division behind their defences to attend to all the wounded shinobi. The compound is guarded by two Akimichi clan members at its only entrance and the chakra of anyone entering the compound is verified and cross referenced with the Alliance's headquarters, to prevent the infiltration of hostile intruders. However, in spite of these various precautions, the Alliance's considerable defences fail to thwart the intrusion of a significant quantity of disguised Zetsu clones and the resultant fatalities caused by the opposition's subsequent movements. As chaos ensues, with individuals unable to ascertain friend from foe due to the charka mimicking properties of the aforementioned clones, Shikaku Nara is tasked with the creation of a solution to counter this sudden perilous development. Despite much thought, he concludes that only Naruto's recently awakened capability to [[Negative Emotions Sensing|discern a person's "evil" intent]], presents a viable resolution and due to his Shadow Clone Technique, many of the issues occurring within the dispersed divisions could be solved simultaneously. This decision prompts the mobilisation of both jinchūriki in preparation for the following day. Akatsuki Day One Deployment Much less was initially known about the Akatsuki strategy, but it was made evident that their primary objective remained the acquisition of the surviving jinchūriki. From the small amount of information that had been divulged; Kabuto would maintain direct manipulation of the movements of the resurrected individuals until they had reached their appointed destinations, with the intention of eradicating their personalities when the actual conflict began to turn them into mindless implements of death, while still manipulating any emotional response they could potentially illicit to full advantage, in the hopes of inflicting further damage. During the course of this approach, a small Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon (comprised of Sasori, Deidara, Chūkichi and Shin) would attack from the air, utilising bombs and traps to disperse the enemy. However, realising that the movement of their entire army in such a large and apparent fashion would be far too conspicuous, the decision was instead undertaken to dislocate the 100,000 Zetsu clones beneath the ground, in order to thoroughly conceal the approach of the main contingent of their forces. Though a large amount of these clones were eventually unearthed, thousands more were able to proceed unobstructed underground to their respective battlegrounds, due in part to the diversionary tatics made possible by the addition of Kabuto's resurrected shinobi. Concurrent to the developing conflict, the black half of Zetsu would utilise the resulting turmoil in order to infiltrate the daimyō's safe house as per Madara's orders, with the sole intention of using these valued captives as bargaining chips to draw out the jinchūriki. However, with the jinchūriki's decision to expose themselves and take direct action before this assignments completion, it was deemed unnecessary and so Zetsu's role was altered to instead engage with the daimyō's guards, ensuring their continued separation from the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Nighttime Deployment As the confrontation progresses and night falls upon the first day, Tobi's true intentions and the reasons behind his confidence in his original strategy, which didn't account for Kabuto's inclusion or contributions, are revealed. Aware that the darkened conditions would effectively force the two opposing sides into a staring contest, as the Allied Shinobi Forces tighten their defences and become completely reliant upon their sensor shinobi in order to remain vigilant, Tobi's scheme takes advantage of this over dependency by utilising the Zetsu clones' Substitute Technique in conjunction with the chakra obtained during the previous battles. By covertly placing these transformed Zetsu amongst the injured and scattered troops of the enemy, once they have assumed the forms of other Allied Shinobi, they could then proceed to indiscriminately assassinate any isolated individuals, while remaining undetected due to the Zetsu's possession of chakra identical to that of members of the Allied Shinobi Forces. This resulted in causing chaos and dissension within the ranks of the enemy, as they began to suspect one other of committing these deeds without any definitive way to distinguish friend from foe, while also minimising the causalities suffered by the Akatsuki forces in the process. In addition, the attack of the transformed Zetsu also aims to force the shinobi alliance to counter them placing in the battlefield Naruto, whose ability to [[Negative Emotions Sensing|recognise "evil" intent]] Madara has learned from the intel gathered by Kisame. Unbeknownst to the opposition, Tobi had also begun developing further contingencies in preparation for the second day of the conflict, creating his own Six Paths of Pain utilising the resurrected and customised forms of the former jinchūriki under Akatsuki's control. Equipping them with both a Rinnegan and Sharingan, Tobi allowed the entirety of the night for him to become accustomed with their eyes, choosing to instead mobilise the deceased when dawn broke upon the following day. Prelude Battles As both sides prepared for the war, Akatsuki continued its standard methods of capturing the jinchūriki. Capturing the Eight-Tails :Location: Sabu's Home :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu ::Enka/Kumo shinobi: Killer B, Sabu, Ponta, A, C, Darui :Outcome: Kisame successfully infiltrates the Allied Forces. Akatsuki strategic victory, Allied Shinobi Forces tactical victory. After tricking Taka into believing they had captured him, Killer B sought out the enka ninja Sabu to learn from him. Kisame Hoshigaki tracked him down with Samehada and the battle ensued. When the Fourth Raikage and his two bodyguards Darui and C arrived, Kisame was thought to have been killed. This was, however, a unique clone created by Zetsu and the real Kisame was hidden inside Samehada, which Killer B had claimed, to gather information on what the Allied Forces were going to do with the shinobi. Battle on the Island Turtle :Location: Island Turtle :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Kisame Hoshigaki ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Aoba Yamashiro, Killer B, Might Guy, Motoi, Naruto Uzumaki, Yamato :Outcome: Kisame commits suicide, Akatsuki learns the location of the jinchūriki, gain intelligence on the movements of the Allied Shinobi Forces and on some of the new abilites of a jinchūriki in full control of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Akatsuki strategic victory, Allied Shinobi Forces tactical victory. By hiding in Samehada, Kisame was able to not only gather information on the Allied Forces base of operations but the location of the jinchūriki as well. Travelling with B to the Island Turtle he remained unnoticed by everyone until Naruto's new power allowed him to sense Kisame in the sword. As Kisame fled, he was encountered by his old foe Might Guy and the two squared off in a final battle. Using his Daytime Tiger, Guy managed to capture Kisame but before he could reveal any information he killed himself with a shark summon. With Kisame dead, the Allied Forces attempted to figure out what Kisame had managed to learn about them through the scroll he left behind. When the scroll opened, the trap activated, trapping everyone in a Water Prison Technique and summoning another shark to take the information scroll back to Madara. Battle for the Rinnegan :Location: Amegakure :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Tobi ::Amegakure: Konan :Outcome: Tobi obtains the Rinnegan, Amegakure loses its village head, Konan. Akatsuki victory. Tobi confronted Konan within Amegakure in order to obtain the Rinnegan from Nagato's corpse. Having prepared to fight Tobi, Konan had integrated over 600 billion exploding tags into her paper technique, knowing that Tobi can only stay intangible for five minutes and set off enough explosions to last ten minutes. With her chakra depleted, Tobi revealed that he survived the explosions using the power of Izanagi sacrificing his left Sharingan. He then used a genjutsu to get Nagato's location from her, killing her in the process, Tobi claimed Nagato's body and took the Rinnegan for his own. Second Battle on the Island Turtle :Location: Island Turtle :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Deidara, Kabuto Yakushi, Manda II ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Akatsuchi, Aoba Yamashiro, Kurotsuchi, Motoi, Ōnoki, Yamato :Outcome: Yamato captured. Akatsuki victory. With the jinchūriki's location known, Kabuto volunteered to capture the jinchūriki. Kabuto chose the resurrected Deidara to accompany him and to set out to find the island by air. The Third Tsuchikage and his bodyguards, being notified that the island turtle's location has been compromised, flew to the island to defend it from potential attack. The two parties intercepted each other en route and the Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi opted to fight Deidara while Kurotsuchi pursed Kabuto to the turtle. Deidara, Akatsuchi, and Ōnoki's battle ended in a stalemate. The island turtle, which had moved from the previous location, was quickly found by Manda II. The giant serpent flipped the entire turtle over stopping its movement. Yamato, Motoi and Aoba left the inner part of the turtle shell and encountered Kabuto just as he and Kurotsuchi arrived. Kabuto avoided their combined efforts by revealing that he had turned his body into a giant white snake, similar to Orochimaru. Figuring that the jinchūriki were too protected to be captured alone, he instead captured Yamato, the last living user of the First Hokage's Wood Release and returned to Mountains' Graveyard. Day One Battle of the Surprise Attack Divisions :Location: Land of Hot Water :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Surprise Attack Division, Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party (third team, except Anko) :Outcome: Deidara is captured. Shin and Sasori return to the afterlife. Chūkichi flees. Anko Mitarashi is imprisoned. Muta Aburame is killed. Allied Shinobi Forces victory. Both Surprise Attack squads meet coincidentally in the Land of Hot Water, and they engage in battle. Akatsuki makes the first move, but the Allied Shinobi Force's numbers and strategy of luring Akatsuki into their terrain give them the upper hand. The Allies were able to use their emotions to put them at their highest capacity, including a calm Omoi, a furious Sai, and a determined Kankurō. Allied Force's Ambush :Location: Land of Hot Water :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Haku, Pakura, Gari, the previous Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, portion of the White Zetsu Army ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Part of the Surprise Attack Division, Third Division, Naruto's shadow clone :Outcome: Ongoing. Tajiki and dozens of Allied Shinobi killed or wounded. Zabuza and Haku immobilised, Fuguki Suikazan and two other revived shinobi sealed. The Surprise Attack Division launched an ambush on the Akatsuki shinobi, which easily survived the attack. They then notified the Third Division with a flare, who quickly arrived and saved the ones that were about to be killed. Zabuza Momochi then pleaded with Kakashi Hatake to kill them, then Kabuto Yakushi's technique forced the battle to begin. Zabuza concealed the Akatsuki's movements with his Hidden Mist Technique. Pakura used Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder to kill at least two ninja, and Tajiki was killed by Gari with Explosion Release: Landmine Fist. Sakura Haruno, being a medical ninja, helped heal the injured. Pakura and Gari then summoned the rest of the previous Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The new swordsmen then attacked, using their superior swordsmanship to kill at least a dozen more allied shinobi. Kakashi developed a plan involving Ensui Nara, Santa Yamanaka and Maki to seal Zabuza and lift the mist covering the battlefield. However, Haku once more saved Zabuza, holding Kakashi in place, which Zabuza tried to exploit by attempting to slash through both of them. Kakashi was slashed yet survived and immediately countered, allowing Maki to immobilise the recovering Haku and Zabuza, stopping the Hidden Mist Technique. Later Kakashi's division seemed to have retreated into the forests, the battle seems to be ongoing. In second day of battle, Kakashi's division manages to seal Fuguki Suikazan and two other revived shinobi. An army of Zetsu clones arrive as reinforcements while one of Naruto's shadow clones arrives at that battlefield as well. Battle in the Land of Frost :Location: Border of the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Around 20,000 clones of the White Zetsu Army ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Second Division, westerly section of the Fifth Division :Outcome: Tactical withdrawal of the Allied Shinobi Forces to aid the First Division. Eventual Allied Shinobi Forces victory. Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi used Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation to unearth the moving Zetsu army, and then the divisions immediately attacked. The opening shots seemed to have destroyed a significant quantity of the Zetsu clones before they had a chance to mount any form of counter-attack. However, as a seemingly unending number of durable clones continued to emerge, the conflict quickly descended into one of attrition, tiring much of the Allied Shinobi Forces and allowing thousands of the clones to proceed without hindrance underground. Part of the Second Division went to aid Darui's First Division. Eventually, the remaining troops apparently defeated the rest of the White Zetsu Army in the area and were seen resting after the battle. First Battle on the Land of Lightning's Coast :Location: North-western coast of the Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Thousands of the White Zetsu Army, Asuma Sarutobi, Hizashi Hyūga, Dan Katō, Kakuzu, Kinkaku and Ginkaku ::Allied Shinobi Forces: First Division, parts of the Second Division, Fourth Division and the eastern tail of the Fifth Division :Outcome: Atsui, Samui, and Ginkaku are sealed within the Benihisago. Kinkaku is sealed within the Kohaku no Jōhei. Asuma Sarutobi is sealed. All the White Zetsu clones involved are defeated. Several shinobi are killed. Dan Katō is trapped within the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment. Kakuzu and Hizashi Hyūga are subdued by Chōji Akimichi. Allied Shinobi Forces victory. Darui and his division awaited the section of the White Zetsu Army that passed under the Second Division, making preparations to fight them and the resurrected shinobi as they came ashore. Hiashi Hyūga battles Hizashi Hyūga, and Chōza Akimichi battles Dan. The Gold and Silver Brothers then began their battle with Darui, who is supported by Samui and her brother Atsui. The brothers begin fighting Darui and his team-mates where Kinkaku tackles Atsui and Samui with the Kōkinjō and Ginkaku severs their pulled word souls with the Shichiseiken which are after that sucked in the Benihisago. The siblings try to keep themselves quite as their most spoken word will result in them being sealed in Benihisago. Kinkaku waves the Bashōsen to create a wave of fire that causes Atsui to say "hot", his most spoken word, and gets sealed. Ginkaku holds Samui hostage and the brothers threatens Darui she will be killed unless he drops his weapon. Just as he appears to have given up, Kinkaku tries to attack him with his sword but Darui slices Kinkaku's arm and aims Storm Release: Laser Circus on Ginkaku to free Samui. Ginkaku kicks his sliced arm wrapped with Kōkinjō at Darui causing his word soul to be pulled out. Ginkaku seals Samui despite her not saying a word and Kinkaku curses Darui's word soul. Darui discovers that if he keeps silent to long, he'll be sealed anyway. During the confrontation, countless White Zetsu clones continue to be destroyed in the immediate vicinity. Despite not saying his most spoken word "dull", Darui is still sealed when saying words sounding similar to dull. Darui apologises to those he failed which cancels the sealing as the spoken word "dull" has changed to "sorry" due to Darui being very apologetic. Then a fortunate Darui manages to steal the Benihisago and the Shichiseiken, before sealing Ginkaku and causing Kinkaku to perform a tailed beast transformation in response, who then proceeded to devastate much of the First Division in an attempt to kill his brother's captor. Kitsuchi saves Darui from an attack from Kinkaku as parts of the Second, Fourth, and Fifth divisions arrived to help the overwhelmed First, with the Kohaku no Jōhei being sent to the battlefield by Mabui around the same time. This allowed Darui, acting in conjunction with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji to seal Kinkaku within the pot. With Kinkaku's imprisonment, the battle began anew with Kakuzu obtaining the fifth heart needed to use his Earth Grudge Fear. After sending the four masks out into the conflict, Izumo and Kotetsu managed to catch him off guard and slice through his body, pinning his arms in order to prevent him from regenerating. Darui is then ordered to help the pair while the Allied Shinobi Forces fight the heart monsters. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji are sent to deal with the resurrected Asuma, who was slaughtering a considerable amount of shinobi. Chōza and Dan continue their battle, with preparations being made in order to avoid the latter's use of his Spirit Transformation Technique. Kitsuchi leads dozens of shinobi to fight the remaining Zetsu clones and other shinobi fight Kakuzu's heart monsters. Team 10 continues their battle with Asuma; Shikamaru creates an opening for Chōji to attack, but he hesitates, allowing Asuma to use his Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique on him. Ino saves him and and Asuma's technique destroyed one of Kakuzu's hearts. The controlled Asuma goes in to kill Chōji but Ino takes control of his body and dodges, and then Ino fights Asuma within Choji's body. Chōza saves his son from another attack that would obliterate Choji and with enough encouraging, he creates butterfly wings. Ino controls White Zetsu clones to fight Asuma, giving Chōji and Shikamaru a chance to attack him. After using a calorie-enhanced chakra punch Chōji defeats Asuma; later he expands his wings further and claims that he will end this battle himself. Later, the battle is seemingly over, with Dan restrained in the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Kakuzu and Hizashi Hyūga defeated by the Alliance. Tenten overstrains herself from using the Bashōsen and quickly receives medical attention. Battle in the Land of Hot Water :Location: Land of Hot Water :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Hanzō, Chiyo, Kimimaro, Chūkichi, Ibuse ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Part of the Surprise Attack Division, Mifune, samurai and at least one shinobi of the Fifth Division, Naruto's shadow clone :Outcome: Ongoing. Deidara remains captured. Ibuse killed. Several samurai killed. Hanzō sealed, Kankurō's portion of the Surprise Attack Division paralysed. Attempting to retrieve the captured Deidara, a portion of Kankurō's division encounters an elite Akatsuki unit and immediately tries to retreat to escape the superior opposition. In response, they are instantly paralysed by Hanzō's summoned Ibuse but Mifune manages to intercept Hanzō's fatal attack, before requesting a duel with the deceased shinobi. Samurai then arrive to back up Mifune and decide to take the poisoned Surprise Attack Division to the Logistical Support and Medical Division. Mifune then faces Hanzō alone, while the samurai fight Kimimaro. Ibuse swallows Mifune but he cuts Ibuse's head open. Hanzō is unable to use ninjutsu due to Mifune attacking him when he stops to weave hand seals. Mifune remembers having fought Hanzō in his youth, and the two discuss their ideals during the fight. Mifune convinces Hanzō against fighting. Hanzō then performs seppuku, causing his own poison to paralyse him. Hanzō is then sealed. In second day of battle, a clone of Naruto arrives to help against Chiyo and Kimimaro. Second Battle on the Land of Lightning Coast :Location: North-western coast of the Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Tobi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path ::Allied Shinobi Forces: First Division, parts of the Second Division, Fourth Division and the eastern tail of the Fifth Division :Outcome: Dan Katō is freed, Kakuzu escapes from being sealed, hundreds of Allied Shinobi dead in Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's rampage, Tobi retrieves the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei for containing the Gold and Silver Brothers. Akatsuki victory. Almost immediately after all the participating members of the White Zetsu Army were defeated, as well as Hizashi Hyūga, Kakuzu, and Dan Katō were all restrained, Tobi initiated a new battle right off the coast by summoning the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Chōza and Chōji try to fight against the Demonic Statue but are easily defeated. While it fights against the allied shinobi, Tobi uses the opportunity to obtain Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei, containing the sealed Gold and Silver Brothers. Shikamaru realises Tobi sent them to the front lines so they can be sealed into the statue when given the chance. Tobi states he is a worthy opponent and has the statue stomp on him. Shikamaru and Darui are saved by Chōji and Kitsuchi and the statue is de-summoned. At the end of the first day of the battle, both the Allied Shinobi Forces and Akatsuki received massive casualties, having effectively halved both sides battle forces. The 80,000 strong Allied Shinobi Forces were brought down to 40,000, and the 100,000 strong White Zetsu Army was brought down to 50,000, on top of the several already sealed resurrected shinobi. Night One During the night after the first battle, Akatsuki's White Zetsu Army engaged in devastating night time attacks, using their advanced transformation technique to pose as several Allied Shinobi to begin killing medics and other personnel. The transformed Zetsu could slip past all detection barriers and murder indiscriminately without being caught. However, thanks to Sakura Haruno, the deception was uncovered and the Allied Shinobi Forces were now on guard to the attacks. Despite that though, by morning, there had been several deaths due to the Zetsu. Simultaneously, Black Zetsu had located the daimyōs and was being engaged by Mei Terumī's Daimyō Protection Squad, fight all of them at once. At the same time, A and Tsunade moved to intercept Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B who had escaped from the Island Turtle before night fell. After a long struggle between Naruto, B, and A, Naruto was finally able to convince A to let them go to the battlefield by beating him in speed. Day Two Skirmish in the Land of Lightning :Location: Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: White Zetsu Army posing as Allied Shinobi ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, and Gamahiro :Outcome: Allied Shinobi Forces' victory, all White Zetsu killed, Naruto uses his Shadow Clone Technique to disperse clones into the battlefield. Naruto and B, in their first action of the War, encountered shinobi of the Allied Shinobi Forces heading to the HQ lead by F. However, Naruto was able to sense they were White Zetsu in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Finally able to go all out, Naruto and B destroyed the platoon of White Zetsu with ease, even killing a merged White Zetsu by crushing it with Gamahiro. Naruto then used his Shadow Clone Technique to send his clones all over the battlefield to detect the White Zetsu. Southern Battle in the Land of Lightning :Location: Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Mū, Second Mizukage, Third Raikage, Fourth Kazekage, Giant Clam ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Part of the Fourth Division, Ōnoki, Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clone (later) :Outcome: Allied Shinobi Forces victory. Third Raikage, Second Mizukage, Fourth Kazekage, and half of Mū are sealed. Dozens of Allied Forces shinobi are killed. Mū, using his Hiding with Camouflage Technique, was able to make his way into the Land of Lightning undetected until Gaara was able to locate him on the first day. Mū then summoned the Second Mizukage, the Third Raikage, and the Fourth Kazekage, ready to engage in battle. However, the Fourth Division slowly retreated, drawing the revived Kage farther into the Land of Lightning while part of the division, led by Shikamaru Nara, broke off to aid in the Battle on the Land of Lightning's coast. After over a day of retreating and the understanding that the Battle on the Land of Lightning's Coast was won, Gaara and Ōnoki engaged the Kage; Gaara sends a huge wave of sand towards the enemy, his father uses his Gold Dust to counteract it. Using the opportunity, Ōnoki attacks using a cone shaped Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique but is countered by Mū who sensed him and uses a cylindrical form of the same technique which results in a colossal crater on the battlefield. As Gaara comes into sight, his father, who had thought that Shukaku had been released, is shocked to see Gaara before him and asks him where the One-Tail was. Gaara responds to him telling him that he was no longer the jinchūriki he had created. Now having brought Akatsuki farther in to the Land of Lightning, it leaves them vulnerable to an attack from the rear by the First Division and the rest of the Fourth. The battle between father and son commences with the collision of their respective gold and sand, resulting in a mixture of the two. However, by attempting to protect two of the other Kage from an aerial barrage, Gaara restrains his father, and his counters continue to fail in the face of Gaara's Shield of Sand. After Gaara learns the truth about his mother, seals his father, then turning his attention to the Raikage and Mizukage with new determination which escaped from Gaara's sand and they divulge their abilities on the fourth division. Meanwhile, Ōnoki follows Mū, who becomes invisible and states that Ōnoki is going to die if he dosen't call Gaara over. Ōnoki states not to underestimate him as he makes several clones. After the clam begins casting its mirage, the shinobi try in vain to attack the Mizukage as he seemingly phases through them. He then reminds them that attacking him was useless as he was just a mirage and tells them to attack the clam instead to end the technique. Taking his advice into consideration, the shinobi let loose another onslaught of attacks but when the smoke clears, they realise that they had attacked a mirage again. Seemingly irate at them attacking mirages, the Mizukage tells them to attack the clam and upon trying again, the attack phases through the clam as well. Getting nowhere, the shinobi stand in confusion as how to deal with the situation. As several shinobi of the Fourth Division bear down on him, Temari uses the Wind Release: Cast Net technique to cut the Raikage and calls for the Sealing Team to seal him immediately. Gaara spots Mū behind Ōnoki, who strains his back from the impact. Mū prepares to attack, and Gaara notices a Rasengan behind Mū. Naruto's clone attempts to attack Mū from behind using a Planetary Rasengan, however the Tsuchikage just senses him and avoids the attack. Acting quickly, Gaara created a platform of sand for Naruto to shoot a chakra arm to to stable himself, and just as Mū began a counter attack with his Dust Release, Naruto used another chakra arm to launch the Planetary Rasengan right into his chest, sending the Second through a rock pillar into the ground. Ōnoki flew over and used the Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique to immobilise his former mentor before he could regenerate, and Gaara finished him off using his sand and a Sealing Tag, despite Mū warning them of something. At another part of the battle, the Second Mizukage had defeated several shinobi around him, commenting that he might be just too strong. Temari and those with her learned the Third Raikage's background, as well as the fact they needed a powerful Wind Release user to take him down due to his insane endurance. Naruto arrived, saying he was that user, and leaped into the air and blinded the Third Raikage with sunlight that was reflected off his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to begin an attack. Naruto attacks the Third Raikage with Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, missing twice but using his Chakra Arms to redirect it to a nearly point-blank strike which connects. The Third Raikage is sent flying back and is engulfed in the massive wind dome that is created by the Rasenshuriken, and Temari instructs the Sealing Team to move in thinking the fight is over. However, the Raikage isn't finished and he cuts the cloth set to bind him, and immediately charges up his Lightning Release Armor again to begin a counter attack. Dodai instructs the Earth Release users to make a wall, which he makes more durable with Lava Release: Rubber Wall. The Third Raikage smashes through with the Hell Stab, his strongest attack which demolishes the wall, but is momentarily stalled by Dodai's technique. Not heading the Kumo ninja's warning, dozens of Allied Shinobi go to attack the Third Raikage and he tears through them. Learning that the only time that the Third Raikage was injured was from the Eight-Tails, Naruto begins forming the Tailed Beast Rasengan to counter. Despite attempting the Tailed Beast Rasengan, Naruto fails to form it fully and is forced out of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Kabuto focuses all of the Third Raikage's attacks on Naruto, attempting to knock him out with a punch. However, Dodai saves him with Lava Release: Rubber Ball, and Naruto asked the Eight-Tails how he defeated the Third Raikage. When he learned that both fought each other to a stand still, and the Third Raikage had only been injured after he fell. Suspecting what had happened, he entered Sage Mode and created a Rasengan, meeting the Third's Nukite charge. Using Sage Mode's chakra sensing, as well as Frog Kata he dodged the one-finger Nukite strike and slammed his Rasengan into the Third Raikage's arm, making him impale himself with his own attack. Before the Third Raikage could regenerate, he was sealed. Elsewhere, Gaara faces the Second Mizukage alone, his Shield of Sand failing against him. Gaara notices how the Mizukage's oil is nullifying his sand as he uses his Sand Sensing to find the Giant Clam. After locating it, the Third Tsuchikage uses Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique combined with Earth Release: Super Added-Weight Rock Technique to destroy it, revealing the Mizukage's real body. Ōnoki throws out his back, rendering him immobile as the Mizukage uses Water Release: Water Gun to shoot him in the neck. The Third is shown to be a sand clone, which then envelopes the Mizukage. The Second starts to wash away the sand with oil, but Gaara layers the sand into a large pyramid. Then, upon attempting to seal the Mizukage, the pyramid explodes due to Steaming Danger Tyranny. It starts hailing, shrinking the Mizukage's clone, but a member of the Fourth Division senses the Mizukage, because he's no longer a mirage. The clone wreaks havoc, and as Gaara again uses Desert Layered Imperial Funeral, the clone removes the sealing tag and explodes. Gaara protected his division, and appeared before the Mizukage and his clone. The clone attacks Gaara, slicing him, but is shown to have sliced another sand clone. Gaara uses his father's gold dust, mixed in with the sand clone, along with the clone's heat, to fuse the gold to its body. The clone then finds the real Gaara, and tries to attack him, only to be stopped by Gaara's sand and stopped from exploding. The Fifth explains that the gold not only slowed the clone down, but acted as a thermal conductor to draw heat away from the body. With that, the Mizukage is sealed. In the rubble of a smashed pillar, a damaged Mū stands up. He reveals that he split his body in two, and that only half of him was sealed. He tries to remove the tags from his other half, but the seal is too strong in his weakened state. He then performs a summoning, summoning Madara Uchiha. Naruto and B vs. Itachi and Nagato :Location: Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Nagato, Itachi Uchiha (beginning), Giant Drill-Beaked Bird, Giant Multi-Headed Dog, Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon ::Allied Shinobi Forces: Naruto Uzumaki, Killer B, Itachi's Crow, Itachi Uchiha (later) :Outcome: Itachi freed from Kabuto's control. Nagato is sealed by the Sword of Totsuka. Itachi's Crow killed by Itachi in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Allied Shinobi Forces victory. When Nagato and Itachi encounter Naruto and Killer B, Kabuto planned to capture and use them to further blackmail Madara, deciding to kill the jinchūriki temporarily and store their souls by Nagato in the King of Hell and then revive them later. The battle reveals some truth on Itachi's mission and much to his chagrin, Itachi learns that Sasuke has turned to Madara instead of returning to Konoha. With this, the battle begins with Nagato (forcefully) summoning his bird and multi-headed dog to battle Naruto. Itachi battles both Naruto and B. Itachi eventually activates his Mangekyō Sharingan. The crow Itachi had placed inside Naruto comes out using Kotoamatsukami on Itachi placing him on Naruto's side. Itachi also freed himself of Kabuto's control. Itachi then uses Amaterasu on the summonings and Nagato himself. Nagato uses Shinra Tensei to blow out the flames, and Kabuto removes Nagato's personality, making him more offensive in battle. Nagato hides in the chameleon summon and attacks them with a powerful Shinra Tensei. Nagato tries to attack B but B enters his version 2 form and attacks him with a Lariat. Nagato uses the Preta Path's ability to absorb B's chakra which leads Nagato to regain a youthful appearance. When Naruto comes to help, Nagato grabs hold of him and begins to remove his soul. Naruto tries to escape by attacking Nagato with a Rasengan but he absorbs it. B tries to cut Nagato to save Naruto, but he stops him using two extra arms that grows from his shoulder and almost succeeds in removing Naruto's soul and destroying B until Itachi intercepts him using his Susanoo and attacks the summonings' eyes making them disappear. Nagato proceeds to use Chibaku Tensei to trap the three but is stopped by the combined effort of Itachi's Yasaka Magatama, B's Tailed Beast Ball and Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to destroy the sphere at the centre of the attack. As the smoke clears, Nagato finds himself impaled by Susanoo's Sword of Totsuka and his personality returns. Itachi then seals him but not before Nagato gives his last words to Naruto telling him that he was part of a trilogy that included Jiraiya and himself and to correct the wrongs that he had done during his lifetime. Itachi finishes sealing Nagato. Kabuto expresses frustration on Nagato's sealing, believing that his amplified field of vision would compensate his impaired mobility, though Itachi managed to exploit its blindspots. Kabuto considers using his trump card. Itachi says he has a plan and will handle the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, but Naruto insists on fighting on his own, but begins feeling the effects of extended use of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Itachi reminds Naruto that he shouldn't forget the people who supported him, that doing things on his own will lead to failure. Killer B tells Naruto about his promised to Iruka to keep Naruto safe. Itachi incinerates the crow and Shisui's Sharingan along with it, as it would take another decade before its power could be used again and then leaves. Second Southern Battle in the Land of Lightning :Location: Land of Lightning :Combatants ::Akatsuki: Madara Uchiha and Mū's half ::Allied Shinobi Forces: A clone of Naruto Uzumaki,Gaara, Ōnoki, and part of the Fourth Division :Outcome: Ongoing. Dozens of Allied shinobi killed. Mū finishes summoning Kabuto's trump card, whose power makes the coffin's lid burst open. The figure gets out of the coffin, stating that Nagato had grown, thinking it had been brought back with Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Mū is impressed that someone would bring this person back with Impure World Resurrection. They move to the Fourth Division's location where is revealed that the summon is actually Madara Uchiha. Madara questions Mū about who the user of the technique is. Kabuto takes full control of Mū to talk directly with Madara, explaining he brought him back in a special manner that makes him stronger than he was in his prime. Gaara attacks Madara but he dodges his sand and moves to counter-attack using a widespread fire technique, which is countered by the combined usage of Water Encampment Wall by several shinobi. Moving on to general melee attacks, he wrecks havoc on the Fourth Division, prompting Ōnoki to raise the ground below him to force him into Naruto's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Madara responds by activating his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and blocking the attack with his Susanoo and go on and continue decimating the division's forces. As Naruto enters Sage Mode and creates his attack, Ōnoki lightens Gaara's sand, allowing him to manipulate it easier, which he uses to pull Madara out of Susanoo into the path of Naruto's Sage Mode-enhanced Rasenshuriken. Claiming the attack to be 'too much', Madara surprisingly activates his Rinnegan and uses the Preta Path's chakra absorption technique to dispel the technique, to which Kabuto rejoices that the hypothesis that he came up with based on the data gathered by he and Orochimaru was validated, as he improved Madara's body beyond what it was in his prime. Madara replies that his power is not of Kabuto's creation, but his own. Using his twin-bodied Susanoo to weave two seals at once in conjunction with his own, pulling a giant asteroid earthbound towards the Fourth Division, stunning everyone, leading Gaara to question whether this was the power of a god. Trivia * Itachi Uchiha prevented an earlier potential outbreak of a Fourth Ninja War by carrying out the Uchiha clan massacre. * A Fourth Ninja War was also declared by Hiruko in the [[Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire|third Naruto: Shippūden movie]], and would have pushed through if not for the efforts of the Konoha 11. Category:Battles